Warrior
by AmazonDreamer
Summary: Set during and after LR. It follows the story of Buri and Thayet from the time of Kalasin’s death to the founding of the Queen’s riders. I do not intend to deviate greatly from the plot that Ms. Pierce laid out in her books.
1. Intro

Warrior

By AmazonDreamer

Disclaimer: 

This is a work of fiction, fanfiction more specifically.  In it are characters, events and settings not of my own design but created by Ms. Tamora Pierce.  This story is for the private enjoyment of author and readers, no profit shall be made.  All characters will be returned in good, working order.  

Summary: 

This is (hopefully) the first story in an as yet unnamed trilogy that I intend to write, that is if my muse and real life cooperate.  The first two could each be read as independent stories, the third will tie the two together.  This story is set during Lioness Rampant and after.  It follows the story of Buri and Thayet from the time of Kalasin's death to the founding of the Queen's riders.  I do not intend to deviate greatly from the plot that Ms. Pierce laid out in her books, rather I shall elaborate on what we already know, and extrapolate on what happens between Lioness Rampant and Wild Magic.  I try to stay as true to the characters as possible, but my own vision of them will clearly show though.

Warning: 

This story deals with some subject matters that might offend some readers.  Violence, crude language, and romantic relations between two women will occur within this book.  I am of the opinion that Buriam Tourakom is what we in the modern day and age would call a lesbian, and my story shall reflect that.  That being said, any who do not wish to read a story containing the afore mentioned subject matter should stop reading now.  Any who live in a place where reading such material is against the law should stop reading now.  Any who would condemn me for writing such a story should stop reading now.  

…

Okay?  So you're still going to read?  Good for you!  I hope you enjoy it!  I gave this story an R rating, though it might only deserves a PG-13.  I'm not entirely sure what will happen, but I'd rather have it be a more sever rating than have someone have to stop reading mid-story because they are disturbed by the content.  

Author's Note:

I bet you're getting sick of reading all this stuff aren't you?  Well I'm almost done.  This is the first piece of fanfiction I have written, and so some of the edges may be a bit rough.  I would appreciate any comments, honest criticism and advice. 

I expect this story to be rather long, and so might need encouragement to keep with it.  I admit I'm not the greatest self-motivator, but if even one person is out there, asking what happens next I will endeavor to keep writing.  

Thank you and Gods Bless.


	2. One

 Buriam Tourakom of the K'mir Hau Ma awoke with a start, all her sense alert for an intruder.  Slipping silently from the low bed, she drew a long-bladed knife from a sheath on her calve.  Stalking silently through the dark bedchamber she drew close to the door, which slowly, silently eased open.  

"Hisst!  Buri, it's me," a familiar voice whispered.  Relaxing her grip upon the knife she yanked open the door and scowled up at the man waiting there.  

"What is it Phatom?"  She demanded, sliding the knife back into its sheath.  

A flash of white in the darkness as Pathom grinned, "Surly as ever, my dear sister." 

"You wake me up in the middle of the night after having been gone for months, with no word, without even saying where you were going, how should I react!"  She growls softly.

"You might try, 'Why Pathom, it so good to see you again, I missed you ever so much'.  Or if that's too wordy you might just try 'hello.'"

"Come here, you," Buri chuckled and embraced the young man.  "So what's going on?  You, mother and Kalasin were gone for so long, I was beginning to worry."

"We're fine.  There was some business that the Lady needed to attend to."  At Buri's curious look he shook his head, "I'm sorry Mi'cha" he said, using the K'mir word for sister, "It is not for me to say.  Mother and Kalasin will explain what you need to know.  They are waiting for you in the Lady's private sitting room."

Buri glanced back to the darkened bedchamber, where Princess Thayet _jian_ Wilima still slept.

"Go," Phatom ordered, I'll watch her."

She nodded, knowing Pathom would give his very life to protect Kalasin's daughter.  Just as Buri herself would.  Silently she walked down the marble hallway of the women's quarters, her bare feet silent on the cold floor.  She passed colorful tapestries, and portraits in gilded frames.  Buri scowled at the warlord's extravagant display of his wealth.  Even one of the tapestries could have fed her tribe for months.  At last she came to the Queen's chambers.  Guards, chosen by Kalasin or Buri's mother Jahlei, waved the girl inside.

The first chamber was an ostentatious sitting room where Thayet would entertain visitors.  The room was open and airy, though large glass windows Buri could glimpse moonlit flower gardens.  The chairs where crafted of fine woods imported from the Copper Isles.  Large rungs covered the tile floor.  The room was cluttered with expensive baubles _jian _Wilima had given his wife.  

Buri hated that room.

Quckly she passed through and entered a second, much smaller chamber.  By contrast this room was small, comfortable and spare.  The only furniture was a long, low table, which dominated the small space.  Soft, colorful pillows surrounded the table.  The heady scent of incense filled the room.  Buri smiled, this was the closest she could get to the tents of the K'mir while in _jian_ Wilima's castle.

Two women were seated behind the table, and smiled in welcome as Buri knelt before them.  "You summoned me?"  

"Yes, Buri," Kalasin replied, "There is much to say, but little time to say it.  When we departed last spring, already we were planning for what is to come.  We went to the steppe, to consult my father and the elders.  We have their blessings to proceed."

"Proceed?  With what?"  Buri frowned and looked from Kalasin to her mother and back.

"Buriam, daughter," Jahlei said softly, "This shall be the last time you look on us in the land of the living."

Buri made a strangled cry of protest, then was silent, waiting for the women to continue.  

"I cannot sit by as my own husband enslave and impoverish the K'mir.  All my pleas have fallen on deaf ears.  He has passed that accursed law of his; no longer are we a free people.  Tomorrow I shall offer myself as sacrifice in hopes of ending the plight of the K'mir.  Jahlei and Pathom will ensure my message is heard."

Buri nodded, knowing that in doing so her mother and brother would also perish.  Tears flowed unchecked down her cheeks.  She wept for her people, she wept for her family and she wept for Kalasin.  Kalasin whose kindness and selflessness were matched only by her daughter's.  

"Please, lady, let me fight and die beside my family."  She requested, prostrating herself before the queen.

Kalasin got up and stood before the girl, "No, no, Buriam, do not bow before me, you who have been as a second daughter to me."  She said, lifting Buri to her feet and hugging her.  "It is not for you to die this day.  I charge you with Thayet's safety.  She yet has her whole life before her, as do you.  Live Buri, live and live well.  We shall meet again, on the Plains of the Blessed."  

Trembling she stepped back from the queen, "What… what will become of Thayet after…" the word hung in the air; Buri could not bring herself to say more.

"Who knows," Kalasin sighed, "I cannot foresee how _jian_ Wilima will react.  He may marry her off as quickly as may be, he may send her to her kin or some such thing."

"No matter, I'll protect her, against all her father's men if need be."  Buri resolved, angrily brushing away the tears that clung to her dark lashes.  

"I know you will," Kalasin smiled, "You are much like your mother that way."

"Now come kiss your mother goodbye," Jahlei ordered, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

Buri rushed into her mother's outstretched arms and was crushed by Jahlei's fierce embrace.

"Be strong, my Buri," she whispered, stroking the girl's dark hair, "Be strong for me.  I love you so much, I'm so proud of you, of the woman you have become.  Never forget that I love you, no matter what.  We shall be together again."  

"I know, mama," Buri whimpered, nestling her head against her mother's shoulder, "I know and I love you too."  __

At last Jahlei released her and Buri stepped back.

"Now, please," Kalasin said, "fetch my daughter."

"Of course," Buri replied bowing to the queen.  The K'mir's heart was heavy as she made her way back to the Princess' bedchamber.  With a silent nod to Pathom she bent to waken the slumbering girl.  Buri paused, her hand raised to touch Thayet's shoulder as she was struck by the older girl's peaceful beauty.  Lit by soft moonlight her alabaster skin seemed to glow.  The finest artisan could have sculpted her face from marble, so elegant and flawless.  Soft red lips were parted slightly in sleep and Buri had to resist the urge to taste them.  

For as long as she could remember Buri had adored her older companion, but lately she felt a queer stirring in her belly whenever she was near her.  Her pulse would race, her palms grow sweaty and she would stumble over her words.  Never had she felt such feelings as Thayet evoked in her.  With trembling hands she brushed aside a lock of black silk that had fallen across Thayet's cheek.  She was loathed to awaken the slumbering goddess, but wake she must to learn the news that Kalasin would tell her.  "Thayet," she whispered, gently shaking the princess' shoulder, "Thayet you must get up now, dear Thayet."

"Buri?" Thayet asked, her voice thick with sleep.  Even in the predawn darkness she could see her friend's eyes were red from weeping.  She sat up, her hand reaching out to caress the tear stained cheek, "What's the matter Buri?  What's wrong?  Why are you crying?  Please tell me," she whispered, "Let me help,"

Buri leaned greedily into the comforting touch, the other girl's hands both soft and strong.  Then remembering that the Queen was waiting she drew back to a safe distance, "Lady Kalasin has returned, and wishes to speak with you."

"She's back?"  Thayet asked, "When did she get in?  Do you know why she wants to see me?"

Buri shook her head sadly, "It is not for me to say," she said, echoing Pathom, "But she bids you come quickly before the servants are about."  


	3. Two

Leading Thayet out of the room, Buri gestured to her brother, indicating she wished him to accompany them.  As they walked, Pathom chatted with the princess, talking of court gossip, horses and anything else that came to mind.  He carefully avoided the subject of where he had been, or why Kalasin had sent for the princess.  Buri walked in total silence.  

When they arrived Pathom nodded for Thayet to go in, but remained outside with Buri.  "Please don't be angry with me, Buri," he said softly, "I know you must feel left out, but we simply couldn't tell you.  You cannot hide your feelings from Thayet, and Kalasin didn't want her to know until all was ready."

Buri flushed, "I'm not that easy to read, am I?"

"Only to those who love you," he assured her.  

That was all it took, the young woman was in tears again.  "I hate this," she muttered, and allowed herself to be enfolded in Pathom's strong arms.

"I know you do.  But it must be this way."  He murmured.

Buri sighed and said nothing, knowing it to be the truth.  She returned his embrace with strength born of desperation.  She studied her brother, trying to etch every detail of this, the last time she would see her brother.  His usually merry hazel eyes were pools of sadness.  His strong, proud face was a mirror of her father who had died in Kalasin's service several years back.  She ran unsteady fingers over the dark moustache covering his upper lip.  'I've always hated that thing,' she thought, 'but I think I shall miss even that.'  

Buri was startled out of her musings by the sound of the door opening.  She turned to see Thayet step out on unsteady legs, her skin ghastly white.  The K'mir rushed forward, to support the older girl.  

"You knew?" Thayet asks, her dark eyes searching Buri's.  

"No.  Well, not before that is.  They just told me before they sent for you."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry Princess," Pathom said, coming to stand beside his sister.

"No, no Pathom, there is nothing to be sorry for," Thayet assured him, forcing herself to smile, "No regrets.  I understand."  

Thayet threw her arms around Pathom's neck and places a quick kiss upon the young man's cheek.  Buri studies the floor in an attempt to give the two privacy to say their goodbyes.  A soft touch on her shoulder and Buri finds herself staring into Thayet's cheerless eyes.  A thousand thoughts race though her mind, "Come on, we need to go," she choked.

With a nod to Pathom, Thayet laced her arm through Buri's and the pair returned somberly to Thayet's chambers.  Buri watched as Thayet threw herself onto the larger bed, slender hands griping the down coverlet.  The girl's thin shoulders shook, wracked by sobs.  Sitting down beside her friend she placed a tentative hand on Thayet's shoulder.  "Please, Thayet, don't cry," she murmured.

Thayet turned her head to stare up at the K'mir.  "How?  How can you be so… so cold?  So detached?"  She demanded, her watery eyes flashing, "It's like you don't…"

Biting her lower lip Buri sighs, "You think this is easy for me?"  Buri ran a hand through her short cropped hair "But we can't… we can just…" 

A brisk knocking interrupted the girl.  "Milady?"  Buri yanked open the door to see the cowering form of Alynn, Thayet's personal maid.  "Excuse me, Mistress Buri, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's alright, Alynn," Thayet called from her bed, "Buri let the poor girl in!"  

With a glance back to see that Thayet was on her feet and wiping away the last traces of her tears, Buri stepped back, admitting the maid.  As Alynn assisted Thayet to dress, Buri donned her clothing.  She wore sturdy, simple garments, a padded leather vest and an assortment of daggers concealed on her body completed the outfit.  Absently she ran a bone comb through her dark hair as she waited for Alynn to finish dressing Thayet.  

When at last the maid departed, Buri asked, "So what's the plan for today?"

"After breakfast I have lessons with Masters Roshar and Pegran, and then I promised Aunt Leysa I would visit her."  At Buri's groan Thayet simply smiled, "I swear, you hate my lessons more than I do."

"Of course I do," Buri groused, "They're boring!"


End file.
